


Drive

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [14]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones isn’t easy to distract</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Bones isn’t easy to distract. Of course, Jim should probably be glad of that since he’s let Bones drive again, but he sees it as more of a challenge than anything else. He actually feels well enough today that he could probably drive, but he learned yesterday that it’s kinda fun pressing up against Bones and attempting to distract him. Besides that, feeling better doesn’t necessarily mean that his reflexes are up to par when he’s taking painkillers because Bones insisted they’d help with general soreness. They do help, but Jim still doesn’t like having to take them.

“Keep your hands above the waist, Jim,” Bones warns as Jim lets them wander.

“You’re no fun,” he says against Bones’ ear. He grins and leans closer so that he can nibble on the lobe.

“Dying because you can’t keep your hands off my dick is what’s no fun.”

“We’re not going to die. I was able to drive with your hand down my pants, so you can, too.”

“No, that’s just further proof that you’re insane.”

“I’m just skilled,” Jim says smugly. “Are you admitting that I have more control than you?”

“Fuck off,” Bones tells him before accelerating. “I’m not used to driving a motorbike, so I need to concentrate more than you do. It doesn’t mean that I lack control.”

It’s not a complete distraction, but Jim still considers it a success because Bones rarely admits that Jim’s better at something than him. “Be nice, Bonesy,” he coos before nibbling again. He’s never really been a biter, but Bones definitely is, and it’s hot, so Jim’s enjoying expanding his horizons.

“Don’t call me Bonesy. And would you stop that! I’m a doctor, not an edible treat.”

“I beg to differ. In this case, you’re both,” Jim declares before licking his neck. “Besides, you’re the one with the oral fetish, so it’s your fault for making me realize how hot it is.”

“I don’t have a fetish, oral or otherwise,” Bones denies as they pick up speed. “Stop trying to blame me for your sexual proclivities.”

“Of course you don’t,” Jim says dryly, hoping that his tone isn’t lost since he has to speak louder to be heard. “That’s why I’ve got bite marks on my neck, and I’ve taken to referring to you as ‘my vampire doctor’ in my daily log.”

Bones snorts, and Jim doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s probably fighting a smile. “You don’t keep a daily log, asshole.”

“If I did, that’s what I’d call you.” Jim casually moves his hand lower.

“Damn it, Jim. I’m trying to drive.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Jim nuzzles Bones’ neck and moves his hand down to rest on his crotch. He squeezes slightly. “You’re very tense right now, Bones. I can help you with that.”

“I am not letting you jerk me off while we’re driving to see your pet captain.” Bones lets go of one of the handlebars long enough to pull Jim’s hand away. “I don’t want come stains on my pants when we arrive any more than I want to die because I lose control of Jess. Hands to yourself. We can finish this later.”

Jim weighs his options and decides to withdraw, for now. It’s still early, and he really shouldn’t be this horny, considering the fact that they showered together again this morning. Besides, it feels sort of dirty when Bones mentions the reason for their trip. Pike is the only paternal sort of figure that Jim’s ever had in his life, so arriving at his new quarters with come on his hand might not be the best idea. Damn it. 

“Stop sulking.” Bones turns onto a hilly street and slows his speed.

“I’m not sulking,” Jim tells him. He probably _is_ , but that doesn’t mean that Bones can gloat about it. Bones would probably sulk, too, if he wanted sex but Jim played hard to get. He might have to test that theory, in fact, if only to see if he’s stubborn enough to succeed.

“Of course you aren’t,” Bones says disbelievingly. Jim rolls his eyes before he rests his face against Bones’ broad shoulders. His lips curve into a slight smile when he hears Bones’ breath catch. Typical Bones. Jim fondles his cock, and he gets cranky. Jim snuggles him, and he gets excited. It’s really rather adorable, mostly because Bones would deny it if Jim points it out.

Bones slows down to a stop and parks Jessica outside of a cute little house. Jim stares at it curiously. A cute little house isn’t exactly what he expects. There should be old women living here with cats or something. It doesn’t really suit Captain Pike at all. “Do you think he has doilies?” he murmurs thoughtfully.

“What?” Bones looks over his shoulder at him, brows arched like a damn Vulcan.

“It looks like an old lady house,” Jim says in exasperation. Isn’t Bones supposed to be a genius, too? Yet he can’t even follow a simple conversation. “Old ladies always have doilies.”

“Are you _sure_ that you’re feeling better? I’m starting to think that the concussion might have been more serious than they thought. Maybe I should run a few diagnostics on you, to be sure,” Bones says in a ‘serious doctor without sounding that sexy’ tone.

“Bastard,” Jim mutters, smacking Bones’ shoulder before he gets off Jessica. “Keep talking like that, and I won’t let you drive anymore.”

“It’s a house, Jim. Sure, it’s quaint, but I don’t remember ever hearing that only elderly women live in charming little houses.”

“They do in Iowa. Cute little places like that surrounded by cats,” he says with a shrug. “Nosy old women who stare out their windows and gossip like it’s the only thing to do with their free time, you know?”

“Come to the south if you want to know about gossipy old women,” Bones says with a snort. “However, I fail to see how you’ve made a jump from Pike’s house to doilies.”

“It’s just not what I expected,” he admits. He looks at Bones. “Do you think I’ll end up having an old lady house when I’m not a captain anymore?”

Bones looks at him and smiles that crooked just-for-Jim smile. “I hope you’re so lucky, because, even if it’s an old lady house, it means you’re still alive.”

“Oh.” Jim slowly smiles and glances back at the house. “Yeah, well, we’re not getting any cats.”

Bones is silent, and Jim looks at him curiously. Bones stares at him for a while longer before he mutters, “Don’t like cats much anyway.”

“I always wanted a dog, when I was a kid,” Jim admits, smiling ruefully. “My stepfather was allergic, not that I’d have ever gotten one anyway.” He shrugs and looks back at the house. “I bet Pike’s glad to get out of the hospital.”

“Would you try not to shudder and make faces when you talk about my workplace?” Bones asks as he nudges Jim’s arm with his elbow. “We do important work there, even if you hate the place.”

Jim grins. “Sorry, honey. Did I offend you?”

“Asshole.” Bones shakes his head and looks at the house. “You know, maybe I should stay out here, keep Jess company.”

“Or not.” Jim frowns. “Fine, I won’t call you honey again. I don’t think it’s appropriate for you anyway.”

Bones laughs. “No, it’s not, but that isn’t why I think it might be better if I stay out here. I met Pike on the bridge, after sneaking your stubborn ass onto the Enterprise, and again when I took him from you on the transporter pad. I doubt that either occasion is a fond memory for him, so I don’t think I’m someone he’d necessarily be that happy to see.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jim tells him. “You saved his life. Besides that, you’re his CMO, so shut up and come on.”

“ _You_ saved his life. I just did my job.” Bones shifts his weight from one foot to another. “Damn it, Jim. I hate all the ranking official political bullshit. Besides that, he asked you to visit, so I doubt he wants me tagging along.”

“I want you to come in with me. I want Pike to meet you, properly and all,” Jim tells him. “He’s a good man, not one of those political assholes. In a way, he saved my life, so can you stop being obstinate for just an hour and play nice with an official?”

“Don’t even think about using the eyes and pout on me, damn it. I’m stronger than that,” Bones murmurs in warning. He clears his throat, and Jim can tell that he’s weakening. “I really doubt that Pike gives a shit about meeting me, Jim.”

“Actually, Doctor McCoy, he’s most interested in meeting the man who kept him alive,” Pike interrupts. Jim has a brief moment of panic wondering if Pike overheard anything else, but he relaxes when he remembers that they’d been careful to talk quietly.

Jim looks over to see Pike sitting in his wheelchair on the threshold of his house. Bones groans lowly, which Jim recognizes as a ‘get me out of here right now, damn it’ noise. “Afternoon, Captain,” he greets, leaning towards Bones slightly so that he can touch his hand without Pike seeing.

“Jim, I see that you’ve introduced your face to a fist since your last visit,” Pike observes. “I thought that we’d discussed your penchant for violence and chosen alternative outlets that were more appropriate for a future captain of Starfleet.”

“What a fucking asshole,” Bones mutters lowly, scowling at Pike in a way that makes Jim fear he might start going off at any moment.

“Yeah, we did. However, I figure that your contacts at the Academy have already told you what happened to me,” Jim challenges, giving Pike a smug smile as he elbows Bones’ arm. “Pike likes to know everything that happens with the recruits, so he’s got spies all over campus.”

Pike gives Jim a stern look, but he can sense the underlying amusement when Pike says, “I prefer to call them informants. Spies is such a derogatory term.” He focuses his attention on Bones. “Does Doctor McCoy speak in public or does he merely communicate with scowls and glares?”

“I speak when I have something to say, Captain,” Bones practically growls. Damn it, that’s sexy. Jim isn’t sure what Bones’ problem with Pike is, but, if this visit continues this way, he’s going pounce on Bones as soon as they leave.

“I seem to remember you speaking rather bluntly when we were under attack and I promoted you,” Pike observes. “I’m afraid that I recall very little about our other conversations.”

“Right. Well, now you’re meeting again, and no one’s unconscious or under attack,” Jim says with a grin. While it’s disturbingly hot when Bones is cranky, he’s willing to sacrifice his arousal for them to get along. Pike is his mentor in a lot of ways, if only because he kicked his ass when it was needed, and Bones is his Bones, who kicks his ass all the time.

When Pike looks at him with that ‘I can read your mind’ gaze, Jim has to resist shifting nervously. Pike glances at Bones, who doesn’t seem affected by the super captain mind-reading gaze of intensity at all. Pike moves his chair forward slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet the man who saved my life,” Pike tells Bones. “My doctor has told me that it was your quick thinking and talent that kept me alive. I’ve also heard that there are dozens of others who can make the same claim.”

“I was only doing my job,” Bones points out. “Jim’s the one who played hero. He and that pointy-eared hobgoblin saved you.”

“Doctor McCoy, I appreciate modesty in my crew. However, there is a time when one must accept praise and recognition as duly earned.”

“You’re wasting your time, Pike. He’s stubborn and won’t budge,” Jim says with a wry smile. “He won’t even listen to me about it.”

“Is that why you _politely_ declined Admiral Barnett’s offer?” Pike asks, studying Bones in a way that makes Jim’s smile fade, though he can’t even explain why.

“That’s none of your business, Captain,” Bones drawls, but Jim’s confused so he can’t even appreciate the accent properly. What’s Pike talking about regarding Barnett? It has to be from the meeting the other day, he realizes. Why was Bones there, anyway?

Surprisingly, Pike smiles. “Very good, Doctor McCoy. You’ll make someone an excellent CMO.”

_Mine_ , Jim wants to say, but he hasn’t even made captain yet. It doesn’t matter. Bones is his, damn it. He scowls at Pike, feeling like he missed something and, even worse, like it wasn’t something he should know. He hates feeling left out, especially when it involves Bones. And why is Pike staring at Bones all the fucking time? Jim curls his fingers into his palm.

“You say that like I want to be a CMO, Captain.” Bones casually reaches over to touch Jim’s shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to get distract Jim from glaring at Pike. It works, both because of the squeeze and the fact that Bones has touched him, even though it’s like their platonic touching Before Things Changed, which is probably good since they’re not alone.

Pike smirks in that annoying way he did the night at the bar when he issued the challenge that Jim couldn’t refuse. “We’ll see, Doctor McCoy,” he says simply, looking between Jim and Bones before settling back onto Jim. “You should come inside. I have too much food for one man. It seems that everyone around wants to feed me, like that’ll get me out of this damn chair.”

Jim is tempted to tell him to fuck off and keep his stares away from Bones, but he manages to bite his tongue before he does. Bones’ thumb is rubbing his shoulder soothingly, and it’s calming him down a little, which is probably good because he doubts even saving the world would outweigh punching his Captain. “We’ll be right there,” he says, needing a moment with Bones before he goes in and deals with Pike.

“Are you going to tell me what has you so tense that you’re about to snap?” Bones asks quietly as soon as Pike wheels away, dropping his hand as he turns towards Jim.

“Me?” Jim looks at him. “What was that all about? It was like you two were talking some language I didn’t even understand. I was left completely out of it.”

“It’s nothing important,” Bones tells him. Jim gives him his most stubborn ‘I’m not dropping this so you’d better tell me’ look, which seems to be understood because Bones grimaces before continuing. “Basically, I got in trouble for sneaking you on board the Enterprise, but they just slapped my hand. Gave me some bullshit warnings about not respecting authority and how my talent will only get me so far if my attitude doesn’t improve. There was more, but that was the main part.”

“You got in trouble?” Jim frowns. “That’s not fair. If you hadn’t done that, they’d all be dead. Hell, Earth would be gone. They should get on their fucking knees and kiss your feet.”

Bones snorts. “Jim, you should know better than most that life’s rarely fair. It doesn’t matter, though. I knew what I was risking when I did it. I just couldn’t leave you behind,” he says simply, looking awkward for a moment at the admission. “It’s finished, so there’s no reason to worry about it. We should probably go in before he comes back out and tries to eavesdrop again.”

“I don’t like the way that Pike was looking at you,” Jim grumbles, not caring if he sounds jealous. “I wanted to punch him.”

“Don’t.” Bones squeezes his shoulder. “You don’t want to get kicked out of Starfleet for assaulting an officer over some imagined look.” Bones lowers his voice. “Just because you want me doesn’t mean that everyone else does, Jim.”

“Well, I _didn’t_ punch him, so that counts for something, doesn’t it?” Jim doesn’t know how Bones can stand it. He knows that he gets appreciative looks wherever he goes, and he’s not even being conceited when he says he could fuck just about anyone if he really wanted to, so he doesn’t understand how Bones can handle it when he’s about to go crazy with jealousy from seeing a look that he doesn’t think he imagined at all.

“It counts,” Bones tells him. “You ready to go in there and play nice?” He smirks slightly as he repeats Jim’s words back to him. “You also really need to stop looking at me like you want to shove me against a wall and have your way with me. It’s distracting and not very subtle.”

“Subtle. Right. Don’t want Pike figuring out that we’re eating so fast so we can leave because I want to have my wicked way with you,” Jim agrees, leering slightly. “But, after, I can, right?”

“Maybe.” Bones smiles that crooked smile, and Jim knows that ‘maybe’ really means yes.

“Then what are we doing standing around whispering outside? Let’s go eat,” Jim says, bumping his arm against Bones’ because it’s the only way he can touch him right now. They walk to the door, and he grins at Bones. “Remember to look for doilies.”

End


End file.
